La historia después de la historia
by Rayne Headlock
Summary: Como te das cuenta de que amas a alguien? preguntenle a ellos XD.. una secuela del anime, de esta kawaii comedia romantica! a ver si les gusta, opinen! [TamaxHaru] [de todo] 'Capitulo 6: Oh My Gooosh' XDDDDD regresé, va por ustedes hohoho
1. Prólogo

"**La historia despues de la historia"**

**Prólogo**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran no es mio.. es de Hatori Bisco-Sensei se tira y rueda en el piso ahh! Bisco-Sensei eres DIOS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXxXxXxx

* * *

Sentía su calor... Sentía sus brazos rodeándola, un perfume inconfundible, podía sentir como él la protegía casi posesivamente… 

Un accidente. El vehiculo estaba apunto de dejarla sin vida…

(Un poco antes…) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx

_-Debería dejar de hacerle caso a ese par… aparte son ricos, no?... creo que pueden contratar a alguien para que les compre el café- dijo para si misma, mientras caminaba por la acera dirigiéndose a la tienda._

_-Acaso me vieron cara de sirvienta ¬ ¬..- murmuró, y se disponia a cruzar la calle._

_-Tamaki-kun!- se escuchó una voz femenina del lado donde ella se dirigía._

_Haruhi, en cuanto volteó, vio a aquella chica besando al ojiazul.._

"…_n-no" pensó ella involuntariamente, se podría decir. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que algo se había quebrádo fragílmente dentro de ella. "no.. tengo porque meterme en cosas que no son mias.." meditó frunsiendo el ceño, con cierto dolor dentro, el cual no se explicaba._

_-HARUHII!!!-_

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de que Tamaki corría hacía ella desesperadamente._

_El autobús se había quedado sin frenos._

_Ella estaba en medio de la calle con la mirada perdida._

_Él sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacía ella.. quitandola del camino. _

_Un sonoro estruendo despojo la tranquilidad del lugar._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx

Estaba inmutada ante la accion de su senpai, también se sentía muy debil. Él estaba lastimado, su bello rostro se marco con raspones.

T-ten mas cuidado baka…- abre los ojos lentamente -acaso no sabes que te necesito..- le susurró con dificultad, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Aquellas palabras resonáron dentro de ella, ese sentimiento de nuevo.. al ver su mirada, intento decir algo, pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.. aquella silueta sonrojada en su cara se torno palida..

Extrañamente ella no sentía dolor alguno.

Dejó de estar alli.

* * *

Omg!..que paso..? No les dire, pero si kieren saber manden reviews juaah juah! Vero-chan para servirles no me tardo en actualizar, pero.. ¬¬ manden comentaritoos, o sino les mando a kyouya enojado a domicilio .. y les cobraraa (no se ke, pero les cobrará! XD) 


	2. Un sueño?

**"La historia despues de la historia****"**

**Capitulo 1. Un sueño?**

**Disclairmer: **Hatori Bisco-sensei es quien creó este anime genial -llora- yo no buaa..

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx**

* * *

Empezó a escucharse una melodía a lo lejos.

Abrio los ojos.. y vio que su celular era lo que sonaba.

-un sueño..- dijo para si misma con un profundo suspiro (con cierta sensacion de anhelo, el cual ignoró).

Tomó el celular y contestó.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUHI BUENOOOS DIAAAAAS!!- nada mas se veía como el aparatito se movia con cada cosa que Tamaki decia con tanta alegria (XD).

-…senpai yo..- es interrumpida por la hiperactividad del ojiazul.

-haruhi… ESTAS ENFERMAA?!? AHH NOOO..- "_Mamaaá llama a alguno de tus 45678764356789456765456787545 doctores profesionales YAA!!" _se alcanzó a oir por el auricular del celular.

-…senpaai no estoy enferma, me acabo de levantar.. dehecho me despertaste-

- °-° Yo.. ° - ° te des.. NOOOOOOOOOO- dijo gritando y rodando por el suelo.

"_Tamaki?.. creo que necesitas mas a uno de mis psicologos.." _se escuchó denuevo por el otro lado del aparato.

-Tamaki-senpai.. estoy bien, querías decirme algo?-

-Etto.. bueno.. eh °///° - empezó a ponerse rojo.

-Señor, piensa decirle hoy?- dijo Hikaru –Sino, quizas en unos 30 años podrá- kaoru continuo..

-…quizaaas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo detrás de su señor.

El ojiazul intento atrapar al par con su mano izquierda mientras les hechaba su mirada de 'vayanse por un pozo, encuentrense con la niña del aro y que los viole' (xDD).

-.. °0 Ó USTEDEES!!!- los persiguio hasta por el techo (pueden ver como Chibi-Tamaki-diabolico va corriendo por la pared).

En eso se resbala con una cascara de banana, sin soltar el celular.

-aaaaaaaah!!-

Los gemelos estaban llorando de la risa hasta que Mori los cargo (imaginenlo con su carita de "no tengo expresión") y se los llevo.

-Mori-senpaiii!! BAJANOS!!- Dijerón unísonos.

Honey iba detrás de ellos.

-..nOn QUIEREN PASTEL, NE?- les iba preguntando levantando su platito.

Tamaki apenas se estaba recuperando de la caida frutal.

-x . x..-

-Senpaii?..- '_algunas cosas nunca cambian'_ Haruhi rió ligeramente al pensar eso.

-que querias decirme?-

Se recupera mistikamente y se queda sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas …

-…haru-hi yo..-

-tu..?-

-él.. nosotros.. ustedes.. -

-..¬ ¬ -

-q-que.. quisierassalirconmigo?- Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz bajita.

-que cosa? No te escu--..-

-siquieressalirconmigo-

-senpai no te escucho bieen.. pero ahora que recuerdo te queria preguntar si podrias acompañarme a hacer unas compras-

Tamaki salto todo feliz de donde estaba sentado.

-haii hai!!- (aquí es donde se lo imaginan bailando como fideo y todo rojito)

-gracias senpai, esque mi padre me dijo que no fuera sola.. ahora si, que querias decirme?-

-eh, n-nada..- le responde sonriendo y viendo hacia abajo, con su cabello rubio cubriendole los ojos.

(Flashback de lo que le dijo Ranka a Haruhi)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx

_-HARUUHI! necesito que vayas por unas cosas a la tienda que necesito para esta semanaa!!- llegó diciendo el okama abrazando a su hijita (así en chibi todo feliz)_

_(Haruhi con su tipica cara de '¬ ¬ etto..') toda aplastada._

_-bueno, mañana mismo ire- dijo sonriendo al final, intentando soltarse ¬x¬_

_-No.. pero espera..- murmuró –No quiero que vayas sola ;o;..- al decir eso ultimo saca su celular -LES LLAMARÉ A LOS HERMANOS HITACHIIN PARA QUE TE ACOMPAÑEN!!-_

_-Nooo ellos no- Haruhi grito sin pensarlo dos veces "no podria hacer las compras con esos dos a lado agarrando todo lo que ven" ¬¬.._

_-o.o entonces?- la mira ladeando la cabeza._

_-Etto.. u ú.. pensaré a quien decirle mañana- ella sentenció.-Aunque todavia no se porque debe acompañarme alguien… a estas alturas…-_

(Fin del flashback)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx

Ellos seguian al teléfono.

-casi es hora de irnos, le dije a mi padre que iria hoy a primera hora- dijo ella mientras habría su closet para ver que se iba a poner.

-ohh esta bien, ahora mismo paso a recogerte- dijo el rey finalizando y colgo en ese instante para despues llamar a su chofer.

-senpai?.. estas alli?..- cuestiono aunque se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola.

No pasaron 5 minutos y el Mercédez del "rico bastardo" ya estaba afuera. Y él tocando el timbre (con su expresión de: °w°) algo sonrojado y nervioso.

Haruhi apenas se estaba vistiendo encuanto escuchó el timbre, y se asoma por la ventana. (si.. finjamos que hay una ventana que da a la calle)

-que hace aquí?! Acabo de colgaar el telé--..- es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su recamara que se habrió lentamente.

-Otosan?...- cuestiono mirando extrañada hacía la puerta. (otosan: padre)

-ah.. he.. si.. Haruhi! ven un momento- se escuchó bizarramente detrás de la misma.

Ella se acercó para abrir bien la puerta.

-.. otosan de nuevo tienes dolor de garganta?- abrió la puerta, y abrió lentamente los ojos.. -Te escuchas algo ra----..-

-TAMAKI-SENPAI?!?!!- (se puso toda palida mientras su espiritu se iba volando Espiritu: T¬T)

-Haruhiii!!- la abráza con fuerza -Oh espera, tu alma se va volando! (mueve su brazo rapido para agarrarla y se la regresá Espiritu: ToT/Haruhi: ¬x¬).

En ese momento a ella solo le pasaba un pensamiento por la mente:

"Era cierto, algunas cosas nunca cambian… aunque ya hayan pasado 4 años…"

-----------------------------------------------------xXx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

* * *


	3. Inconsciente pero dulce consecuencia

"**La historia despues de la historia"**

**Capitulo 2. Inconsciente pero dulce consecuencia**

**Disclairmer: **Nou, Ouran koukou host club nu es mio, es de Hatori Bisco-sensei –llora-

* * *

-Senpai..- 

-si, Haruhi?-

-ya puedes soltarme-

-a-ah, claro.. gomen- le dijo con una de sus lindas sonrisas, mientras cae una gotita de su nuca.

-bueno, vamonos ya- replicó ella, regresandole una tierna sonrisa.

Tamaki se sonrojo al ver su carita –vamos- con una mano sacudio su cabello (salen brillitos) y la invito a subir al coche abriendole la puerta.

-gracias.. aunque no es para tanto, solo vamos a comprar una--..- no alcanzo a terminar la oración al ver que el ojiazul le ofreció una rosa (que sabrá dios de donde la saco) mientras la miraba, diferente a como miraba a las demás.. ni siquiera podia verla fijamente.. ni siquiera despues de 4 años…

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su mirada, realmente debía admitir que no era exactamente su bello rostro lo que lo hacía presisamente atractivo.. hay algo mas en él, algo que por mas que ellá quisiera.. no podia reprimir..

-d-deja eso..- se volteó y entro al coche dejando al chico de cabello dorado estático en esa posición despojándolo de su inspiración.

-…de acuerdo- él bajo la mirada, pero antes de subirse, Haruhi se devolvió…

-de acuerdo?..- dijo ella, tomando la rosa ofrecida por su senpai –eso no sono a algo que tu dirías- río. Y por fin se incorporo en el vehiculo.

Él se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos ante el comentario de su 'hijita', luego ya entendio lo que pasaba.. _tiene razón.. aparte, ya no es una pequeña niña, nunca demostro esa debilidad, todo lo que ha pasado no puede reducirse a eso, entonces.. acaso lo que siento es…_

-AMOOOOR!!- le gritó Ranka-san a Haruhi desde la ventana con mueca de 'voy a matar a ese idiota', se dispuso a salir corriendo por su hija.

-De todas las personas tenias que decirle a 'eso' que te acompañara?- cuestiono con los brazos cruzados hechando humo de las orejas, una vez que llego hasta ellos.

(Flecha atacando a Tamaki "TT – TT itai")

-Kyouya-senpai todavia no se ha levantado (y no pensaba despertarlo por obvias razónes y salud mental), Mori-senpai acompaño a honey al dentista, y los hermanos Hitachiin.. no podían- rescató al ultimo ya que no tuvo otra excusa, no pensaba soportar a esos dos en el supermercado (una gotita bajó por su nuca).

-solo me quedó decirle a él- sentenció la chica de ojos castaños con el ceño frunsido.

(otra flecha "TT o TT itai")

El okama lanzó su mirada hacia el rubio..-mas vale que no le hagas nada- sentenció sin quitar su mueca, dejándole claro su punto.

(Haruhi: -.-Uu..)

-Si señor ..s-señora, señor!!- Tamaki afirmo con la voz quebrada ante la amenaza.

-ya podemos irnos?- cuestiono la castaña algo desesperada ante la situación.

-ohh claroo haruhii ya puedes irte- accedió su padre cambiando totalmente el estado de animo –gracias de nuevo, cariño-

-no es nada, otosan- contestó el ojiazul con una de sus tiernas e inocentes sonrisas.

-… le decía a mi hija, idiota- replico Ranka con otra mirada fea para el chico.

(Tamaki: …;O;)

El 'ya muy lastimado' rey subío a la limosina, en el asiento enseguida del de donde estaba Haruhi, quedando frente a ella (Lo prefirió así, ya que no queria tener problemas con el padre de la chica si se sentaba a lado de ella).

El dichoso okama de larga cabellera peliroja (ahora un poco mas larga) cerró la puerta contuviendo con todo su esfuerzo la rabia que le provocaba el hecho de que su Haruhi estuviera en manos de ese, por tercera vez mencionado, idiota!. El vehiculo arrancó.

Ranka tenía mucho en que pensar, y tenia toda la tarde de ese dia para hacerlo, ya que le habían dado el dia libre.

En efecto, él pudo haber ido por lo que nesesitaba pero quería que ella saliera un póco, se veía muy presionada por tanto estudio, claro que no le parecía que fuera con ese baka, pero así lo habia decidido ella… era el tiempo de empezar a pensar que ya no sería solo para él…

'_Despues de todo, su madre estaría orgullosa_' meditó mientras miraba el cielo, para despues regresar al departamento.

* * *

-Llevanos al supermercado del centro porfavor, Kai-kun- Tamaki ordenó al chofer, por una bocina que estaba a su lado derecho. 

_-Enseguida señor-_ respondío el chofer.

El susodicho rey se puso a pensar..–que raro sonó Kai.. parece como si estuviera forzando la voz- mencióno para si mismo llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla. –Bueno que mas da ..- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos-

Notó que Haruhi iba más callada y pensativa de lo normal, sosteniendo la rosa que le había dado él viendo el cielo por la ventana. Llevaba un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, un poco mas arriba, muy sencillo, color purpura y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba solo un poco mas largo a como lo tenia antes, hasta los hombros, el fleco como siempre (pero no parejo), con un bello liston morado el cual usaba de diadema.

_De verdad es hermosa _no pudo evitar pensar el ojiazul, quien estaba perdido mirandola tiernamente. _(Cine Mental Interior de Tamaki: 4.. 3.. 2--)_

-Senpai, pasa algo?- interrupió los pensamientos del chico, y al ver la cara que tenia, ella sintió algo en su interior que no podia explicar todavía, solo pudo sonreir.. _¿porque me observa de esa manera?.. _en ese momento, recordó aquel sueño que tuvo con él.. sostuvo la rosa con mas fuerza, cerro los ojos y se decidio a preguntarle de una vez por todas que era lo que él pensaba, porque había hecho tantas cosas por ella, quería… saber que estaba pasando. Hasta que..

-…Haruhi, puedo preguntarte algo? Es muy importante…- empezó a comentar Tamaki con todo el valor que tenia, ya que estaba con los nervios de punta y aunque no queria que ella lo notára.. el rubor en sus mejillas lo traicionó.

* * *

(Mientras en la cabina…) 

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-…Acaso no confíaz en mi?-

-oh, claro que si..-

-entonces…-

-que empieze el show- murmuráron al unísono, volteandosé a ver con sus sonrisas demoniacas. En ese instante, Kaoru notó que su hermano había descuidado el control del auto.

-…HIKARU!- gritó moviendose hacía el -NO SUELTES EL VOLANT--..- Kaoru Intento tomar el control rapidamente…

* * *

-ah?..- Haruhi regresó la mirada hacía él, saliendo de su meditación -…¿que cosa senpai?- 

Tamaki se acomodo en la orilla de su asiento, quedando justo frente a ella… su corazón se aceleraba…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudieran decir una sola palabra, el vehiculo en el que iban se frenó bruscamente dando un tremendo giro de 360 grados.

El impulso del auto provocó que ella cayéra hacía adelante, terminando en los brazos del ojiazul, y sin aviso alguno… sus labios se habían encontrado…

Haruhi abrío los ojos atónita, él de un solo movimiento se separo de ella mirando hacia abajo en un intento vano de esconder su rostro sonrojado. Se podia escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, el hecho de que besó a su eterno amor no correspondido, irradió una fuerte sensación en su corazón.. -…gomen ne..- susurró, casi sin voz.

Ella ya no podía contener lo que sentía, por fin se había dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento inexplicable, él que siempre negó rotundamente durante todo ese tiempo, era ahora, algo que no podía ignorar mas.

-Tamaki.. yo... - pronunció.. cerrando los ojos con fuerza…

* * *

------------------- 

------------------------

-----------------------------

Si, se que me van a matar por haberle dejado allí XD… pero bueno, aclararé algunos puntos:

-Las edades, todo pasa 4 años despues de donde se quedó el anime.. así que Haruhi y los gemelos tienen 19 años, Tamaki y Kyouya 20, Takashi (Mori) y Mitsukuni (Hunny/Honney) 21, y los demás personajes que salgan ..solo es custion de sumar hoho..

-Gracias a los que me han dejaro review, de verdad lo aprecio XD y tmb gracias a Monse por la super idea genial que me dio.


	4. Premonición?

**Irasshaimase!**, gomeen por tardar tanto para continuar, pero tuve contratiempos con otros proyectos XD (tmb de ohshc) pero ya esta aquí el 3er cap, que de verdad espero que les guste, nyaa.. al final estan las respuestas de los reviews, los cuales agradescoo y me inspiran a seguirle owo, bueno…

**aquí comienza!**

**Disclairmer: **Hatori-sensei es la dueña, señora, reina y claro, creadora de Ouran High School Host Club -reverencia-

* * *

"**La historia despues de la historia"**

**Capitulo 3. Premonición?**

* * *

_Haruhi abrío los ojos atónita, él de un solo movimiento se separo de ella mirando hacia abajo en un intento vano de esconder su rostro sonrojado. Se podia escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, el hecho de que besó a su eterno amor no correspondido, irradió una fuerte sensación en su corazón.. -…gomen ne..- susurró, casi sin voz._

_Ella ya no podía contener lo que sentía, por fin se había dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento inexplicable, él que siempre negó rotundamente durante todo ese tiempo, era ahora, algo que no podía ignorar mas._

_-Tamaki.. yo..- pronunció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza…_

* * *

(Mientras en la cabina..) 

-Kaoru! te encuentras bien?!- Hikaru insistía cuestionandole inconteniblemente, no podía soportar la sola idea de que algo malo le pasára a su hermano…

_Acabámos de dar 234523 vueltas en una limosina o.ó (en realidad fue una vuelta) de 300 metros de largo (es de 5 metros) o.Ó y casi nos caemos hácia un río infestado de cocodrilos rabiosos (…rabiosos?) … y me pregúntas si estoy bien…? _meditó Kaoru divertído ante la pregunta. _..que haría sin ti.._

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Hikaru… este espejo colapsará por tanto ahnélo de dar un refléjo perfécto- Una reconfortante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Hikaru levantó su mirada lentamente hacía él, intentando reincorporarse así mismo de la misma forma en que las palabras de Kaoru resonáron en su cabeza.. _que exactamente significa eso para ti?… _se pregúnto, trayéndole recuerdos de aquel dia, en el ocaso, cuando se unierón mas que nunca para 'rescatar' a quien los ayudo a abrir sus puertas…

-Espéra!!- dijó Hikaru abriendo de golpe sus ojos dorados -que paso con…- chocó su mano contra el tablero.

-oh… no- ambos salieron inmediatamente del coche y corrierón a la puerta, donde se encontraban Haruhi y su _tono_.

Hikaru estaba apunto de abrir aquella puerta, hasta que observó de reojo por la ventana.

-Interesante..- murmuró Kaoru desde atrás.

-Muy interesante…- susurraron al unísono, con una expresión de sorpresa. El vehiculó al parecer estaba blindado, no se podía escuchar por dentro.

* * *

-yo…- un colapso de sentimientos se había apoderado de ella, las palabras no se hallában. 

Abrió los ojos.. una lagrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

El ojiazul, al regresar la mirada hacía ella, quedó inmovil..

-Ha-haruhi..- musitó, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas rojas -..que es lo que ocurre, no pued-..- se detuvo de nuevo, con la mirada perdída -papá no puede verte así…-

-¡Deja de decir que eres mi padre¡deja de fingir que lo eres!- sentencío con ansías la castaña.

-P-pero…- replicó, quebrado ante la reacción de la chica.

-solo deja de hacer eso.. no necesito otro padre, y tu sabes que nunca lo serás-

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del rubio. Desde hace cuatro años esas mismas palabras lo habían dejado confundido.

* * *

(Mientras, afuera..) 

Los gemelos estaban sentados justo afuera de la puerta en sillones reclinables de lujo, con cajas gigantes de palomitas de maíz importadas, un aire acondicionado a lado y sus mucamas haciendoles masaje. (**N/A:**…ricos bastardos)

-nodaa, o.o se esta poniendo bueno, verdad Hikaru?- dijo Kaoru, agarrando palomitas.

-haai hai O.O…- respondío su hermano con palomitas en la boca -…x0x asdfg!!- empezó a mover los brazos y a hacer señas de 'me estoy ahogando, ayudame kuso!'.

-o-o ke pasa Hikaru..?-

- : X - X : m- ..-oy oan-do.. - (**N/A:** los dos puntos son sus manitas moviendose.. XD)

-o.o aah! quieres mas palomitas- le ofrece la cajita.

- …¬ ¬ - momento de silencio… - x.x -

El pelirojo cayó al piso intentando respirar.

- . o. Hikaru?.. ay dios, te estas ahogando- hizó que se levantara y lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y se puso a apretarlo para que saliera el intruso.

* * *

(Regresando..) 

Haruhi aferró todo su valor, y con su mano derecha tomó al ojiazul de la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente.

-Dime, Suoh Tamaki, Por qué haces todo esto?, por qué siempre me tratas diferente?!, Por qué tratas de protegerme de todo?-

Tamaki la veía como si estuviera en otro mundo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?!- O.Ó

-Haruhi…-

-QUE?!?-

-Te a-…- Justo en ese momento una silueta chocó contra la ventana. -AHH!!!- X ¬ X…

Kaoru había empujado a Hikaru contra la puerta desesperado por salvarlo. La puerta terminó abriendose.

-haa, por fin, arigato Kaoru n-n- dijo el pelirojo con un chichon en la frente por el golpe.

-perdóna haberte golpeado así ;O; Hikaruu!-

-no importa, me salvaste :3 -

-COFF COOFF- una sombra con llamas de fondo salió detrás de ellos.

En ese momento, ambos voltearón a ver a su señor, que estaba con cara de 'que rayos hacen aquí?!?' mezclada con 'VOY a matarlos!!!'

-¡Tono tono!! Gomen!!- dijeron con las manos alzadas. -solo queríamos…-

- Ô . Ó (llamas, llamas)

- o.o o.o

- Ô - Ó (mas llamas)

-tono, nos lo agradecerá después- dijó Kaoru, rompiendo el.. fuego? (XD)

-ustedes venían manejando?- añadio Haruhi, llegando también desde atrás con su típica cara de 'er..'

- o-o o.o hai -

-pero ustedes no saben manejar-

- o-o o.o hai -

-…Entonces porqu--…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. _Acasó dejaremos de ser interrumpidos en esta historia ¬ ¬?_

Tomó el aparato y contesto.

-moshi moshi-

-Haruhi? Estas bien? No te ha hecho nada indecoroso ese pedázo de estúpido?!- se escuchó desde la bocina. Mientras salía un globito de Ranka con un cuchillo el cual llevába una etiqueta que decía: "Con amor Para: Pedázo de Estúpido, De: Ranka-san"

Una gota rodó por la nuca de la chica -No otosan, que nesesitas?-

-ha… bueno, esque quería pedirte unas cosas que olvide poner en la lista n-n-

La castaña tomó nota de cada cosa y cerró el teléfono.

Para esto, Tamaki ya estaba escondido atrás de un árbol.

-ya colgó? O.O-

-hai-

- :D -

El rubio regréso a donde estába, retomando su postura varoníl de "soy el rey".

-Donde quedó ese par de…-

-gemelos?.. no sé, juraría que estaban aquí hace dos minutos- respondió ella.

-sea como sea, debemos ir a comprar las cosas, ya tardamos mucho…- continuó, pero se detúvo un momento al ver el camino, al parecer los Hitachiin no sabían el camino -…Tendrémos que caminar hasta el centro porque por aquí no pasan taxis, y ya son las seis de la tarde- _donde se habrá metido ese par._

-Hai hai Haruhi! n-n- dijó alégre el ojiazul, cargando la fragíl figura de la chica

-Q-que haces senpai?! suéltame!- replíco enojada, intentando safárse de él sin éxito.

-Disculpa, acaso crees que dejaré que tus hermosos piesitos se cansen caminando hasta allá… amor? …-

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

Si, si créo que me matarán de nuevo… pero hey, ay parte wena n.n y parte mala DX

La buena o.o es que ya tengo el cap.4

La mala ó-o que los haré esperar un poco… -risa diabólica- X,DDD

**Ahora a responder reviews owo!!  
**

**beautifly92** la pregunta otra veez!! XD ke le ira a decir Haruhi?! Haha, me alegra que te haya gustaaado mi historia, pienso hacerla extensa pero cada vez mejor n.n ya no tardaré tanto en subirla! ARIGATOO!.

**AoshMi SeshLin** ARRIBA EL REY!! Nadie lo supéra.. (solo lo friegan) pero no lo superan XDD, vas a ver ke se pondra mejor… arigatooo!

**Xxkellita-chanxX** aki estaa! Ay me dices si te gusto owo, igual si tienes alguna idea!! Lo mismo para todos!, ARIGATO Kellita-chan!

**Alchemist Souma** T.T aah! De verdad me encantó que te haya encantado XD yo tmb AMOO esta pareja, me sentí en el cielo cuando vi tu post hahahaa, GRACIASSS!!

**Todos sigan en contacto!! El Capitulo 4 se subira prontooo! Duda, quéja o sugerencia, cualkier pedido xD se aceptan!! Ahora yo espero con ansias sus reviews!**


	5. Declaración

**Irasshaimase!**, well well, por fin les vengo a dejar este cap. :3 espero ke les gustee!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: shh…

Vero-san: uhh? O.o..

Hikaru: casi me matás ¬ ¬..

Kaoru: T--T casi lo mató.. -señala a Hikaru-

Vero-san: ¬-¬ ia les dije que lo sentía..

Hikaru & Kaoru: D: mentira! -mirada diabolica-

Tamaki: -sale corriendo-

Vero-san: o.ó… ok, sumimassen!… y Tamaki, plz deja ese poster que estaba en la esquina..

Tamaki: ° - ° peroo es Haruhiii..

Vero-san: me importa un pepino (pepino: ;-;)

Tamaki: ; . ; -lo vuelve a pegar en la pared con priitt-

-----------------------------------------------------------xXx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

**Y aquí empieza..**

**Disclairmer: **Hatori-sensei es la dueña, señora, reina y claro, creadora de Ouran High School Host Club -reverencia-

"**La historia despues de la historia"**

**Capitulo 4.**

* * *

El chico de destellantes ojos azul lavanda comenzó a caminar llevando a la castaña en sus brazos, había un atardecer muy hermoso en el paisaje. 

-Tamaki..

-Si, Haruhi?- sonríe

-¿como me llamaste?

-..Amor

-ah- . . .

-espera, y tu.. me dijiste Tamaki?-

-si

-ah- . . . . .

**4.. 3.. 2.. 1…**

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH?!?!?!- O////O?!?! (**N/A: **Santos Kyoyas en WcDonals!, son de proceso lento XD).

Ambos gritaron. _Ambos.. se dieron cuenta.._

En ese momento el ojiazul tropezó con una roca.

-EsperaaAHH!..

Por consecuencia cayeron al suelo (el cual era cesped, no había acera en donde estaban, solo la autopista).

Ella cayó sobre el renombrado _king_. Esto le trajo recuerdos de algo parecido que había pasado antes…

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Tamaki empezó a mover sus brazos como loco -AHHHHH HARUHII!! ESTAS BIEEN? Ó o O AHHH!! GOMEEN GOMEN..!!

-Senpai..

-GOOMEN GOMEENASAIII!! ó0o

-Senpai… (_piensa.. piensa..)_

-TT . TT AHHH!! SUMIMASEEN HARUHI!!

-TAMAKI-SAN!

-; . ; uh?..

-MIRA!! una paloma muerta!!- dijo ella apuntando hacía arriba.

Él ojiazul volteó curioso, buscando la 'paloma muerta en el cielo…' (…?).

-Donde Haruhi?.. no veo ninguna paloma mue--

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella se había acercado instintivamente y lo silenció con un beso..

- o////o

-…- _hasta ahora, no has podido diferenciar entre una broma y la realidad.. baka._

-o///////o!!!

Detro de él había mil millones de chibi tamakis bailando en una lluvia de hojas de sakura.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro.. _piensa bien lo que estas apunto de decir, recuerda que es un completo idiota… pero lo quieres, es un narcisista empedernido… pero lo adoras, tu padre lo odia, pero… er… si.._

Tamaki estaba perdido en su sensación de felicidad, petalos danzantes y demas, pero solo unas palabras lo pudieron sacar de su trance.

-te amo..

-d-disculpa?

-te odio

-porqueeE?! ; O;

-que te amo Tamaki-san!- pronunció ella, claramente al fin..

-a-ahh.. aah..-

_..volvio a perderse en si.._

Todos sus recuerdos pasaban por la mente del aludido ojiazul, derrepente vió pasar los ultimos 4 años de su vida… entre todos esos recuerdos, había uno en especial…

* * *

(FlashBack----xxX) 

_Una tarde hermosa, un fresco rocío adornaba los jardines de las instalaciónes del prestigioso instituto. Era el ultimo dia de clases, y la campana de la torre de reloj empezo a sonar, anunciando la tan añorada salida… mas, no todos lo ansiaban.._

"_Porfavor, concedeme un poco de tu tiempo a la hora de salir, es importante, te veo en el jardin central en la cúpula de las rosas. Atte. Papá-san"_

_-uhm.. como pudo poner esto aquí.. ¬ ¬ no deja de esculcar entre mis cosas… - Su senpai le había dejado tal mensaje dentro de su maletin sin que se diera cuenta._

_Al fin llegó al lugar, se sentía un viento otoñal refrescante en el ambiente._

_-Donde…- iba diciendo en voz baja mientras buscaba el lugar.. 'No se si él se haya dado cuenta de que hay más de una cúpula así en este jardín..'_

_Y ahí estaba el sentado, esperando pacientemente.. con una carita de preocupación, intentando esconder el ramo gigante de rosas que traía (eran 100 rosas exactamente)._

_-ah, alli estas- dijo ella, despues de suspirar ligeramente._

_-Irasshaimase- le saludo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, mostrándole las rosas._

_-bienvenida a que senpai, no estamos en el club- contestó, quitandole la inspiración al ojiazul._

_-uhh..- (Tamaki en la esquinita)_

_-.. o-o no lo decía por mal senpai, las rosas estan lindas- comentó sonriendo, intentando reponerlo._

_Él se recupero de un movimiento y se paró frente a ella._

_-Haruhi.._

_-Si Tamaki-senpai?- al ver su cambio de actitud total, una gotita bajo por su nuca._

_-Hoy es el ultimo dia de clases.. y yo ya no estaré aqui el proximo semestre..  
_

_-aja_

_-si, y.. quiero decirte algo que no te pude decir en todo este tiempo, en el cuál la pase de maravilla.._

_-aja_

_-…me estas poniendo atencion ó o?_

_-aja_

_- T-T.. _

_-Senpai, podrias dejar esa esquina en paz.. y decirme que pasa?_

_Él rubio cerró sus ojos con fuerza._

_-No se trata del dinero que hicimos, sino de lo que sentimos cuando estabamos juntos, que es lo que hace que tu corazón se acelére, dime que sientes despues de eso.. no me preocupa donde vivimos ahora, no se trata de donde, de que o de con quien estemos.. _

_-yo solo.. te necesito en mi vida…- estas ultimas palabras las dijo suavemente, con una mirada profunda dirigida a los ojos de Haruhi._

"_Ella.. no dijo nada.. se fue, solo se fue y no la volvi a ver.. no me atreví a visitarla; Hasta que.. un año despues, por casualidad.. la encontré.. regresó a mi vida, aunque dentró de mi nunca se haya ido…"_

(Fin del FlashBack----xxX)

* * *

-te.. te amo Haruhi..- musitó. 

-te amo te amo te amooooooooo- ó¬o

Siguio diciendo, mientras aplastaba a la pobre chica sacandole el relleno cremosito (…XD)

-... O-O YA SON LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE!! - dijo ella parandose rapidamente tirando a Tamaki (que seguia abrazandola) al suelo.

- X ¬ X…-

-Tenemos que ir ya a comprar las cosas-

-TT . TT me dolio..- susurró aturdido, sobandose la espalda despues de pararse.

-Tamaki-san, aparte recuerda que esa limosina no era tuya y debes ver que paso con ella…-

-O.O cierto!-

Ambos corrieron a su destino… el supermercado!

Mientras seguian su camino… ella tomo la mano del ojiazul cruzandola con la suya, con un peculiar color rojo adornando sus mejillas.. él le sonrió..

_-Te amo.._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

**Continuara…**

Uhhmmm.. Por qué la limosina no era de Tamaki-kun y como fue que se reencontró con Haruhi despues de lo que paso?.. podrán llegar al supermercado? (XD).. donde quedaron las cositas diabolicas simetricas pelirojas?.. Que pasará cuando Ranka se entere de aquella declaración?.. que pasó con los demás?..

o.o si kieren saber todo eso… O.O Dejen reviews!

**GRACIAS A…**

PrincessDudette, AoshMi SeshLin, beautifly92, Alchemist Souma, danexe!! Por sus comentarioos owo!! waaa!! Gracias! Ustedes me inspiran a seguirle!! xD así ke sigan así plz!! Uu sino.. se kedara así…

aioooz!!

Vero: TAMAKIII QUE DEJES ESE POSTER!! ¬ ¬

Tamaki: TT O TT.. -lo pega otra vez-


	6. De compras!

**Irasshaimase!**

-llega vero comiendo gelatina- o.o… op… -la guarda-

XD ohayo! Eh aki el capi 5 sep u¬ú y advierto ke vendran algunas cosas raras haha

Patrocinadas por la ignorancia -¬-.. hahaaha ia veran porque..

Ahora me retiro y los dejo leer, tengo que ir a comprar mas pegamento

gracias a Tamaki-kun ¬ ¬ que se emociono con los posters… -huye- (puffy!)

-----------------------------------------------------------xXx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

**Y aquí empieza..**

**Disclairmer: **Bisco Hatori-sensei es la dueña, señora, reina y claro, creadora de Ouran High School Host Club -reverencia-

* * *

"**La historia despues de la historia"**

**Capitulo 5.**

* * *

**8:45 PM**

-al fin llegamos.. no fue muy cansado, verdad Tama--

- …¬ ¬ Tamaki?

-…ahh aaah- el baka de cabellos dorados estaba arrastrandose para entrar a la tienda. (**N/A: **oh, porfavor XD tienen que imaginarse la musikita de fondo).

Y claro que medio mundo se le quedó viendo raro.

_Susurro surruro.- - - - - - - - - - -_

-Ohh es tan guapo..!!

-no es el hijo de uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón?

_Susurro susurro.- - - - - - - - - - -_

Haruhi viró los ojos (con su tipica expresión)..

"_De todas las personas que existen, tenia que enamorarme de él.."_

Dio un ligero suspiro y se acercó al exausto ojiazul.

-Senpai, corrias maratones y te cansas yendo a un supermercado- le dijo con una sonrisa de preocupación. (**N/A: **_creo que Haruhi le sigue diciendo senpai a Tamaki porque esta acostumbrada o algo por el estilo..)_

-pero esto es diferente (…seh) no tenia idea de lo que se siente ser plebeyo-

- ¬ ¬

-Y no tener tu limosiina!- continuó con su discurso.

- ¬ ¬Uu

-ahh!! pobresita!!- la abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-sueeltame senpai-

-uhh, Haruhi, porque me sigues tratando de _senpai_?

-Porque estoy acostumbrada. (**N/A: **_que les dije XD)_

-Ya veo- reponiendose, puso la mano derecha en su barbilla muy a su estilo y le dio un vistazo al lugar. (los billitos alrededor no se hicieron esperar). -hai hai, que compraremos?!- cuestionó alegremente.

-haremos esto..- respondió la castaña, mientras anotaba algo en una hoja, la cual le entrego. -tu conseguiras esto y yo la otra parte, así acabaremos mas rapido

-P-pero, yo quiero ir contigo..

-No

-perooo

-…

-eh, Haruhi??- volteó para todas partes con un signo de pregunta volando sobre su cabeza.

Ella ya había tomado su camino por el lado derecho de la tienda.

-TT . TT sniff- el chico de ojos azul-violeta se resigno y siguio por la izquierda.

-bien, o .ó veamos…- recargó la mano en su cadera mientras caminaba por el pasillo y leía la lista.

LISTA:

_-Una linterna_

_-Comida enlatada (20)_

_-Kit de primeros auxilios_

_-Filtro de agua_

_-5 metros de soga_

_Mas vale que consigas todo rapido, hay poco tiempo_

…_Te quiero._

Se quedó viendo aquellas notas con su rostró sonrojado. En realidad seguía atónito despues de lo que había pasado. Era nuevo para él que esos gestos de ternura vinieran de ella, no podía describir lo que sentía de otra manera… todo le sigue pareciendo un acto de su cine mental interno. "_los sueños se cumplen…?"_

Después de bajar de su aura destellante y mistica de alegria, se dedico a buscar el mandado, ya que esta bajo limite de tiempo.

-hmm o-o linterna.. linterna, ah! aquí esta!- tomó el aparato del estante. Luego caminó mas adelante y cogió el filtro de agua, así consecutivamente con las demás cosas de la lista.

-Err.. esto pesa .-. - dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras se veía su silueta enredada con la soga y cargando una montaña de cosas.

En la salida del pasillo alcanzó a ver a una señora que pasó con un carrito de super.

-…- ¬ -Uu quiza debería conseguir uno de esos…- enseguida se apuró a ir por uno, antes de que aplastara a alguien con todo lo que traía.

* * *

"_Otosan, para que rayos nesesitas estas cosas" _iba pensando la chica algo confundida, acomodando mochilas y bolsas de dormir en el carrito. 

Derrepente sintió una presencia extraña atrás de ella.

-uhh?.. - volteó, pero no había nada. -estoy alucinando…- se dijo así misma con un suspiro, ignoro la sensación y siguio con su tarea.

Dos sombras identicas pasarón rapidamente de un pasillo al otro…

* * *

Tamaki iba feliz y realizado empujando su carrito de super mientras buscaba a la castaña. 

-Senpai! por aquí!- le llamó ella desde la fila del mostrador haciendole señas con su brazo.

Llegando a la caja, un objeto en particular captó su atención (y no, no es Haruhi xD).

-hmm..- musitó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la caja.

-Haruhi, que es esto?- le mostró el paquete, con expresión de inocencia.

En cuanto la chica miró el objeto se puso roja con una mueca de _"no puede ser.."_

El ojiazul ladeó la cabeza -¿que pasa? ..Es algo malo?

-N-no presisamente.. en serio no sabes que es eso?- intentó de nuevo, para no tener que explicarle. Aún así, ya conocía esa expresión y al parecer no estaba jugando.

-no.. pero quiero saber! wan!- pusó su carita de cachorro (sep, la que es temida por todos de lo irresistible que es).

--------

En eso, las sombras se aproximaron hacía el otro lado del mostrador, viendo lo que sucedía se fueron acercando sutílmente.

--------

-…

-dime dimee!- insistío él agitando la cajita, mientras la fila disminuía.

(Todos los de la fila: . - .?)

-deja de mover eso…- le dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada, los ojos escondidos bajo su cabello y una gran gota cayendo por la sien.

-pero dime que es ; -;

-eso es para… bueno… acaso no dan clases de educación sexual en la Academia Ouran?!- expresó algo impaciente.

(Todos: °-°)

-ah, disculpen- se dirigió a las otras personas.

-espera, esto es para..- siguió el chico.

-si..

-para las fiestas de los plebeyos!

-AH?!

-si, leí eso en alguna parte, son de latex, se inflan con helio y tambien los usan de adorno- explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-…que tiene que ver eso con la educación sexual?

-pues, la verdad, en ese entonces no puse mucha atención a esas clases, heh :D

(**N/A: **esque recuerden que de pequeño le pasarón varías cosas y en algo se tenía que distraer.. xD).

-Aunque..- el rubio miró la caja con detenimiento. -En ninguna parte leí que también tuvieran sabor, porque aquí dice que--

Haruhi le tapó la boca con la mano y lo jaló hacía ella con la otra.

-esas cosas son para…- le susurró acercandose a su oido, luego lo regresó a donde estaba.

-O.O

-Me podría cobrar esto porfavor n-n- le dijo la chica al señor de la caja.

-claro, pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta?

-con tarjeta

**5 minutos despues…**

-listo Tamaki-san, vamonos

-O.O

**6 minutos despues…**

-O.O

-…¬ ¬

**7 minutos despues…**

Haruhi llegó con un señor de servicio al cliente, el cual enseguida subió al 'shockeado' rey al carrito sin que se moviera de posicion en lo absoluto.

--------

En aquel lapso de tiempo, las sombras diabolicas, osea.. los hermanos Hitachiin.. aprovecharón la inexpresividad de su señor para meter la susodicha caja en el sacó de este sin que se diera cuenta… (claro la pagarón anticipadamente).

--------

Derrepente apareció de nuevo el ya mencionado par.

-oh, alli estan ustedes dos, que bueno que los encuentro..

-o.o o.o?

-nesesitamos en que irnos, recuerdan lo que le hicieron a la limosina?

-tiene razón, Hikaru- ambos se voltearon a ver simultaneamente

-esta bien, pediré una- comentó y sacó su celular.

Mientras, Haruhi dirigió su mirada al cielo, divisando la primera estrella de esa noche.

"_Madre en el cielo… quiza no se porque tuve que enamorarme de él, pero… en verdad es necesaria una razón?"_

Luego regresó su mirada al todavía aludido Tamaki.

Al verlo, rodó su mirada en su caracteristica expresión._"Sea como sea, sera interesante.."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

**Continuara…**

Definitivamente lo será -risa Hitachiinesca-

Hikaru & Kaoru: hey! Tenemos copyright de esa risa ¬ ¬

Vero: este… si, espero que les haya gustado este cap!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: nos estas ignorando? ¬o¬

Vero: ya saben que nesesito sus reviews para seguirle al fic XD ehh! Cuidenseee!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: grr..

Vero: owo no se enojen!!

Tamaki: gemelos problematicos!

Vero: - .- riegala Tamaki!

Tamaki: que dije? ;-;

Hikaru & Kaoru: ¬ ¬ no somos proble--

Vero: O.Ó ya!!! Tengo que agradecerr a los lectores!!

**GRACIAS A…**

Danexe, beautifly92, Demiih D, moooonse, bellevita, Xxkellita-chanxX, PrincessDudette, Alchemist Souma!!!

Va para ustedes, y para los que les guste, domo arigato!!

AHH!! si!! por cierto, ningun pepino fue lastimado durante la filmación del capitulo anterior : D! (...filmación?! xD)

**P.D.: FIRMEN LA PETICION PARA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME!! - http / www . petitiononline . com/1778487/petition . html**

**ES TODO ESO PERO SIN ESPACIOS!! **XD porke no me deja poner bien la pagina, solo kitenle los espacios entre los puntos. ARIGATO!


	7. OMG!

_GOOOOOOOOOMEN A TODOS!! _XD se ke me taarde exageradamente demasiado para actualizarlo.. pero eske estuve ocupada con los examenes finales, luego con un problema también de la escuela i despues de todo eso xDDD me puse en un proyecto.. estoy haciendo un doujinshi (manga hecho por fans) de ouran n.n!!! los ke me conocen estan al tanto del proyecto xD si kieren saber mas agreguenme al msn, wii!!!

-sale volando por la ventana-

* * *

**Capitulo 6. OMG!**

* * *

**1 hora despues…** (N/A: si.. tardaron una hora en llegar a casa de Haruhi XD aunke hayan ido en limo) 

Haruhi llegó por fin a su casa, Tamaki le acompaño.. ambos se encontraban justo frente a la puerta, mientras los sirvientes de los Hitachiin se encargaban de cargar lo que compraron.

-Etto.. tamaki..

Le sonrie lindo -si, haruhi-saan?

-Estas consciente de que son las 12 de la madrugada… y se supone que solo fuimos a comprar un encargo de mi padre?

-nani?? Tardamos taaanto?

-hai ¬ //¬

- °-°..

- …¬ ¬ y luego con eso de que te quedaste en 'estado vegetativo' despues de que te explique para que sirve _eso_.. no ayudo mucho a ahorrar tiempo

- °-°..

-Ahora porque tienes esa cara senpai? -.-Uu

- °-°..

-Esperá…… porque se esta saliendo una caja de condónes de tu bols---ella se detuvo y giró lentamente para ver atrás..

-UNA CAJA DE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!??!-gritó Ranka con tanta fuerza que.. hasta yo lo acabo de escuchar XD.

"_Madre en el cielo, alguien digame que no es cierto!!!"_ dijo para si misma en su interior mientras formulaba una explicación para lo que acababa de decir, aunque en realidad ella no sabia porque la cajita salia del bolsillo de Tamaki… hasta que…

-HIKARU Y KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!- gritó haruhi con la mirada hacía arriba.

-SOY TAMAKIIII, SOY REY :D Y QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?- gritó el king esta vez.

Todos se le kedan viendo a tamaki con cara de: °-------°

-senpai, porque gritaste eso..?

-.. n .n esque solo faltaba yo de gritar algo

-demo, no era necesario- respondió ella

-… ; - ;

Tamaki se fue a su esquina como perrito regañado, mientras Haruhi convencia a su padre de que no lo matára.

Al final Ranka se calmo un poco, y dejo que el pobre rey se marchara a casa ileso.. por ahora ¬ ¬.. claro, despues de que pudieran quitarlo de su estado EMO en la esquina, para esto… haruhi le susurro al oido algo que lo convenció por fin, y que como sabemos, hizo que cambiara totalmente de estado de animo… que creen que le haya dicho?...

* * *

**30 minutos despues de todo el show que se hechó nuestro drama king…**

Dentro de la casa, Ranka-san tenia una conversación seria con su hija…

-Esque.. yo..

-…lo amo- su padre completo

-d-disculpa?

-gomen gomen, esque quería completar la frase hohohoho XD..- río tapandose la boca con una mano muy a su estilo okama power -me refería a que.. tu lo amas, ne? haruhi?.

Ella hagacho la mirada, su flequillo tapo sus ojos, pero aun así no pudo esconder el hecho de que estaba sonrojada.

-S-si..- admitio -el podrá ser estupido de cierto modo, un narcisista de primera clase, un rico bastardo.. pero también..- Levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien le observaba con mucha atención.

-También.. es alguien admirable, alguien que aún sin poder ver a su madre, teniendo ese pasado, siendo rechazado por su propia abuela quien lo obligaba a tener una vida controlada por ella solo por tener mas poder y riquezas.. que aún con todo esto él no la ve de mala manera, y sigue aquí con la frente en alto.. con esa sonrisa sincera.. siendo él mismo.. admiró su entusiasmo por la vida…

-Ha.. ru..

-…lo amo- finalizó con una sonrisa genuina en su boca, con la mirada perdida en su pensamiento.

Su padre la abrazó quedandose sin palabras.. en realidad, Tamaki Suoh no era del todo la clase persona egoista por ser rica que el creía, estupido.. quizá… algo lento para ciertas cosas.. también… pero todos tenemos algo de eso dentro de nosotros que deja en claro nuestra personalidad.. al fin comprendio todo... con excepción de una cosa...

-demo, Haruhi n.n.. ¬ ¬ PORQUE ESE (censura ;D) TRAE _ESO_ EN SU BOLSILLO?!

-… :D (. . .)

----------------------

----------------------------

_CONTINUARAA………_

* * *

_XDDD ohh si, dejen reviews aunke este cap este extra cortito, ya vendra lo demas.. se pondra bueno!.. hahaha, los kiero a todoooooooss gracias por su espera!!, y si kieren agregarme para saber del doujinshi que estoy haciendo aki les dejo mi msn: vero(guiónbajo)gb2003(arroba)hotmail(punto)com  
_

_ESTO ES PARA USTEDESS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOSSS!!_


End file.
